You're Like a Dream Come True
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: One shot about how Horohoro finally askes Tamao the question he always wanted


HI EVERYBODY! Yes me again… probably the one with the bad story writing with Songfic. But anyways, I love writing them! I don't know why… OK don't mind the babbling because I babble too much these days. If I'm in your author alert and I usually write humor (or at least try), I'm kind of going through this phrase of being all lovey dovey. Don't mind it… itshould go away soon. I hope. Oh my gosh! I was babbling so much this time! Sorry! Don't go!

Disclaimer: Don't own this song Brian McKnight does. And I don't own the Shaman King gang. Sadly.

It was a bright clear morning with fluffy white clouds covering very little of the gigantic blue sky. The day was beautiful and young. However, today was the day a blue haired spiky Ainu boy was going to ask his best friendYoh(I think Yoh is Horohoro's best friend) a very important question (NO he's not asking Yoh out! Mind you.) As the blue haired boy made it to school he heard "Hey Horohoro! Whats up?" Horohoro turned around and saw the person he wanted to see most today. Yoh. "Hey Yoh! I got a question to ask you. Is Tamao seeing anyone?" Horohoro asked casually. "What? I expected you to ask something about food. Hee. Well I don't think so. Why? Going to ask her out?" Yoh taunted Horohoro. Horohoro shrugged in reply. Horohoro walked ahead to class and soon Yoh followed him.

_  
Its undeniable that we should Be together,  
Its unbelievable how I use to say that I found that girl,  
The pieces don't even no if u don't no Just how I feel,  
Then let me show You Now that I'm for real,  
If all things in time I will revel Yeah hush_

As Horohoro made it to AM homeroom, he saw the girl of his dreams. Tamao. He felt his heart thumping so fast and hard he couldn't breathe. "Hello Horohoro – san." Tamao greeted while blushing. "H-he-hello." Horohoro said nervously also blushing. "Um… here take this." Horohoro took out a piece of looseleaf paper folded up nicely. "Don't open it until lunch ok?" "Um… sure but why?" "Just promise." "Alright if it means so must to you. Then I won't open it until lunch." Horohoro wiped off a fake sweaton his forehead. Tamao giggled. The whole class heard the whole conversation (Wow they must have been talking pretty loud. Wait… this is Horohoro we're talking about.) I wonder whaton the papereveryone thought. __

1 your like a dream come true  
2 just wanna be with you  
3 girl its plain to see that your the only one for me and  
4 repeat steps 1 through 3,  
If ever believe my work is done then I start Back at 1 ...yeah eh yeah  


"Did you open it?" asked Pirika who was Horohoro's sister. "No I made a promise to Horohoro – kun." Tamao answered. "Please open it!" Pirika said with puppy eyes. Tamao shook her head fiercely. "Fine. Then I will." Pirika snatched the paper out of Tamao's hand. Tamao was about to snatch the paper back when Pirika said "Don't open it." Pirika changed the subject by saying "So, what did you pack for lunch today?" Tamao stared at her friend confused. "What? Do I have an extra head?"

_  
Its so0o0on Incredible the way things work themselves out.  
And all Emotional once u no what it's all about... hey...  
and Undesirable for us to be a part... I never would have made it very far...  
But you know you got the keys to my heart..._

The Golden Moment: Lunchtime  
"OK Yoh this is the moment. You think I'll do ok?" Horohoro asked Yoh nervously. Yoh found out the plan when Horohoro dragged him away from math class which landed him another cut card andYoh too. "Yup everything is set. The music room is cleared and no onecan enter. People can still see into the room though." Yoh said in a matter – in – fact way. "Why you need the music room cleared?" Ren said popping out of nowhere. "Holy –censored- when did you get here?" Horohoro stared at Ren in disbelief. Ignoring Horohoro's comment"What isgoing on?" Ren asked again. "None of your business!" Horohoro stormed off. "Yoh?" Ren looked at Yoh. "Hee. Horohoro is growing up so fast." "So he's finally going to ask her?" "Yup."_  
_

_1 your like a dream come true  
2 just wanna be with you  
3 girl its plain to see that your the only one for me and…  
4 repeat steps one through 3  
5 make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe My work is done So0o I start back at one _

Horohoro made his way to the cafeteria where his love was eating her lunch. "Tamao could you follow me please?" Horohoro asked politely. Tamao stood up and left her friends, Anna and Pirika at the table. They went though the doors and left for the music room. "Let's follow." Anna said and she and Pirika stood up and followed them (So much ands in that sentence!) "Horohoro, what did you write on that piece of paper?" asked Tamao to break the silence between the two. "Oh! Thank god! You didn't read it." Horohoro said with relief. "Don't worry you'll find out soon. Through this door please." Horohoro pointed to the door of the music room. They entered. "Look they're going into the music room." Someone said. "Anna I know. I'm not blind!" Pirika said. "That wasn't me!" Anna said back. They turned around and saw… the entire cafeteria. Theyfollowed them! _  
_

_Say Far well To the Good night I see then I see the climate of the sun  
I feel like a lil child my Life has just begun  
__U came and brung this life in to this lonely heart of mine...  
__You threw out the lifeline Just in the nick of time..._

When Tamao entered the music room, everything was cleared out except a guitar in the middle and two chairs. Horohoro motioned for Tamao to sit in one of the chairs. Oh gosh what's going on? Tamao asked herself. She sat down. "You can open the piece of paper now." She opened it and saw it was the lyrics to her favorite song. Your Like a Dream Come True by Brian McKnight (not sure if it's actually her favorite song but yeah… just assuming) She heard a few strings of guitar playing and soon she heard the theme song of the lyrics. Horohoro began singing it perfectly chord after chord. _  
_

_  
1 your like a dream come true  
2 just wanna be with you  
3 girl its plain to see that your the only one for me and…  
4 repeat step one through 3  
5 make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done then I start back at one ... _

"Horohoro what does this all mean?" Tamao asked after clapping and after Horohoro finished. "Tamao I've always liked you but you werein lovewith Yoh. Now you're over him I hope. I got up the courage to now ask you, would you be my girlfriend?" Horohoro asked. "You did all this for me?" Tamao said with awe. Horohoro nodded. "I would have expected you to do this for food but me? Is this some kind of joke?" Tamao asked with uncertainity. "WHAT? NO! Everything I said was trueand this is how the list of favorite thingsgoes. First will always be you. Second will be either my friends or food. Well that's about all I got up to. And… if you don't want to its ok." Horohoro said sadly towards the end. "Of course I want to! I just wanted to make sure." Tamao hugged Horohoro with the guitar in between them. "Ow! The guitar is hurting me." Horohoro said. "Oh sorry." Tamao stopped hugging Horohoro

"OH MY GOSH! CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone said at the doorwho wasspying. "AHHH where did all these people come from?" asked Tamao. "It doesn't matter. All I see is you." Horohoro said. Horohoro took Tamao by the waist and pulled her toward him. They kissed their first kiss.

AUTHOR NOTE: AWWW. If you thought this story was sweet, cute and all those words then, I have done my job right. However, if I haven't, please flame me and tell me what I should work on to help me with this! THANKS.


End file.
